I'll Be Here
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Dean gets a phone call from a very frightened and vulnerable Castiel who reveals he's now human. The older Winchester has to try and teach him to fight so he can be of some help in the Apocalypse, but will his feelings get in the way? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Answering the Call

**Summary: **Dean gets a phone call from a very frightened and vulnerable Castiel who reveals he's now human. The older Winchester has to try and teach him to fight so he can be of some help in the Apocalypse, but will his feelings get in the way? PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing(s): **Dean/Castiel, perhaps another pairing or two later.

**A/N: **Okay, guys...I'm not exactly following the plot with this one (although some details will remain the same). Bobby isn't in a wheelchair and Castiel is human. (YAY FOR HUMAN!CAS). I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS! It'll be set from early season 5ish...

**

* * *

I'll Be Here**

**Chapter One: Answer the Call **

Castiel and Dean hadn't parted on the friendliest of terms, yet Dean couldn't help but be concerned when Castiel hadn't shown up for three weeks. Phone call after phone call, and yet there was no answer. Castiel wasn't answering Dean's prayers, so Dean though that maybe the guy just didn't want to be found.

The older Winchester spent those three weeks away from Sam and Bobby. Hell, the Apocalypse wouldn't wait, he got that…but he needed time alone, so he picked up the easier hunts while Bobby and Sam tackled the more dangerous ones involving demons…lots of demons.

After a simple salt and burn, Dean did his usual round of calling Bobby and Sam to make sure they were okay and to let them know how he was. He took a shower, had a beer, and settled down to watch Dr. Sexy MD, only to have his phone ring. Sam always called him back for something. The damn pansy always wanted to try and get Dean to go into Chick-Flick mode and try to talk stuff out, and Dean was prepared to tell him where to shove it until he saw the caller ID.

"Cas?" Dean asked, panicking as he heard wheezing, rasping breath on the other end of the line.

"_Dean…help…"_ Castiel breathed, _"They took my Grace, Dean…I'm hurt…I need you, please…" _

"Where are you?" Dean asked, wincing as Castiel coughed on the other end of the line.

The older Winchester could tell during that last speech that Castiel was hurt pretty bad, and assumed that the poor guy would probably be ashamed too.

"_I don't know…"_ Castiel choked, sounding so frightened that Dean's chest constricted for a moment, _"I don't know, Dean…"_

Dean tried to remain calm, but it was so hard what with Castiel being hurt and all…

"Okay, okay, don't panic…" Dean told the former angel, "I want you to look for any sign that could possibly indicate to me where you are, okay? If Bobby and Sam are closer to you I'll send them to get you, alright?"

Castiel swallowed thickly and Dean could hear the sound of ruffling, then Castiel sighed.

"_I found a sign that says: _Welcome to Colorado Springs_." _Castiel said quietly, _"Are you near?" _

Dean sighed with relief and threw his jacket on.

"I'm right here, Cas…I'm in Colorado Springs. I'm coming for you, buddy, you're doing great." Dean said softly, "Just stay put, alright? Don't move."

"_Thank you."_ Castiel whispered, _"Goodbye, Dean." _

"Bye, Cas. I'll be there soon."

Without hesitation, Dean dove into the car and set off for the edge of town, hoping that he was heading for the right one.

Pulling up near the sign, Dean could see a battered and worn trenchcoat, the person wrapped in it laying by the roadside, bleeding, bruised and hurt.

He'd found Castiel.

-TBC-

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy this one, because I've got a feeling I'm going to. THANKS FOR READING xxxxx**


	2. A Friend in Need

**Summary: **Dean gets a phone call from a very frightened and vulnerable Castiel who reveals he's now human. The older Winchester has to try and teach him to fight so he can be of some help in the Apocalypse, but will his feelings get in the way? PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing(s): **Dean/Castiel, perhaps another pairing or two later.

**A REVIEW ALREADY! YAY! LOVE YOU GUYS! ENJOY CHAPTER TWO! **

**

* * *

I'll Be Here**

**Chapter Two: A Friend in Need**

The air around Dean was cold as he moved towards Castiel's trembling form. He had no clue how long Castiel had been here for, he didn't know if the ex-angel was sick, he had no idea exactly what had happened to Castiel, and he didn't really know what to do other than bundle Castiel into his arms and take him back to the motel.

"Cas?" Dean began as he moved closer to the body, "Cas, it's Dean…"

Castiel lifted his head to reveal a bruised and cut face, that beautiful, innocent face damaged by those bastard angels. _Wait, beautiful?_

"Dean…"

Oh God, there were tears in his eyes. The poor guy was so damaged, so hurt. Dean wanted to kill every fucking angel who did this to him, but for now his focus was on helping Castiel. He knelt by Castiel's side and tried to lift him a little, but the former angel just slumped against him.

"I'm human…" Castiel said in an almost whisper, "They made me human, Dean…"

Dean sighed and just hugged Castiel close to his body, rubbing his back soothingly before helping him stand.

"Come on, buddy…let's get you cleaned up…"

Castiel held onto Dean as the older Winchester supported him to the car, sitting him in the passenger seat and closing the door before climbing in beside him.

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel said weakly, coughing a little and holding his sides as he did.

"What for?" Dean asked, looking over at his friend as he started the Impala's engine.

"Thank you for coming to help me…I've been here for a few hours…" Castiel admitted, "I was too afraid to call for help…"

"And no passers by stopped to help you?" Dean asked, earning a shake of the head from Castiel.

"Nobody's been by…" Castiel whispered, "Like the angels intended me to be there alone."

"I'd help you anytime," Dean told him, "I swear."

Castiel smiled weakly before turning his head to look out of the window, Dean not missing that single tear that trickled torturously slowly down the former angel's cheek.

* * *

Dean had run Castiel a bath, cleaning the angel's wounds as he bathed him. Castiel learned quickly enough what to do, but Dean still wanted to show his friend that he would help him if he had any trouble. The former angel needed to be treated with tenderness and care, to be looked after and protected right now, and Dean was more than willing to provide Castiel with everything he needed. After helping Castiel dry off and get dressed, Dean helped the tired, sore, aching ex-angel to the bed and tucked him in.

"How do humans go to sleep?" Castiel asked, Dean kneeling beside the bed and placing a comforting hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"Just close your eyes and relax, don't think about anything and sleep will take over you of its own accord." Dean whispered, "I'll be over on the couch if you need anything."

"Thank you, Dean."

"Anytime, Castiel."

Dean didn't sleep that night. He sat with a beer in hand, keeping an eye on Castiel who occasionally twitched and murmured in his sleep. If Castiel got too fidgety, Dean would go over and stroke his fingers through the former angel's hair to soothe him, which led the hunter to realise he kind of enjoyed caring for Castiel. He'd have to teach him to hunt too.

So much to do and maybe not enough time, but Dean was up to the challenge…right?

-TBC-

* * *

**The chapters will get longer. I just thought this was an appropriate place to leave this one for now. THANKS FOR READING! xxx**


	3. New to Me

**Summary: **Dean gets a phone call from a very frightened and vulnerable Castiel who reveals he's now human. The older Winchester has to try and teach him to fight so he can be of some help in the Apocalypse, but will his feelings get in the way? PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing(s): **Dean/Castiel, perhaps another pairing or two later.

**Castiel goes through some new emotions in this chapter. ENJOY! **

**

* * *

I'll Be Here**

**Chapter Three: New to Me  
**

Castiel awoke to find Dean sat at the table, looking through an old book he'd borrowed from Bobby with a look of pure concentration on his face. The pain in his ribs from where the angels had beaten him shot through his body as he tried to sit up. Dean looked up from the book as he heard Castiel groan in pain and he moved straight to his side to help him sit.

"Morning, Cas." Dean whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Just a little sore…" Castiel replied, "Good morning, Dean."

After getting Castiel comfortable, Dean put some of his clothes on the bed for Castiel to wear.

"Okay, we're gonna head back to Bobby's today, and it the drive's gonna take a fair few hours, especially if we're taking a rest stop too," Dean explained, "So if you wanna get dressed and then we'll get some breakfast and head out on the road. We'll get you some clothes when we get to Bobby's."

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel said quietly as Dean stood up to pack his bags.

"Any time." Dean replied, turning when he heard a pained gasp to see Castiel on his knees on the ground.

The hunter rushed over and pulled the former angel close before helping him to his feet.

"I got you, Cas…I've got you."

"Thank you."

* * *

Dean had taught Castiel the basics about how to order in a diner, and now it was time to practice them. A blonde waitress headed over to their table and smiled her best _I'm-your-one-night-stand _look before taking her pencil from behind her ear.

"Hey, Honeys! What can I get you?"

Dean looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow. Some people are just too happy on a morning.

"I'll take a slice of apple pie please and a coffee." Dean said with a grin and a wink.

Something inside Castiel hurt when Dean winked at the girl, but then she turned to him.

"I'll take the same please." Castiel said, earning a sweet smile from the girl as she headed to get their order.

"Well done, Cas!" Dean said with a grin, "You did good."

"Really?" Castiel asked, "I was so nervous…"

He blushed a little and it look freaking adorable. _No…I don't do adorable! _

"See, it's not so hard to fit in." Dean said quietly, "You're gonna do well, Cas."

Castiel smiled at Dean gratefully and moved a little closer to the hunter. Dean never thought Castiel would look so good in jeans and a t-shirt, and the older Winchester found that he wanted to rip those clothes off of Castiel there and then. Their pie and coffee arrived, the waitress purposely leaning right over, exposing whatever she could to them both which made Castiel nervous.

"Thanks, Sweetheart." Dean said to her, his stomach tightening when the blonde smiled seductively at Castiel before leaving them to it.

* * *

Dean laughed as he and Castiel left the diner, slapping a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"Well, Cas, I…uh…I never thought you'd get a number," Dean chuckled, despite feeling horrendously jealous that the girl had given Castiel her number.

"I'm not going to call her." Castiel said, "I don't like her."

Dean chuckled and moved to the car.

"Come on, Cas. Let's get to Bobby's, huh?"

Castiel nodded and climbed in the car, looking at Dean with admiring eyes before feeling something inside him, something burning that made him want to just break free and hit something. He felt what he could only assume was anger.

"How do you do this day in, day out?" Castiel asked, "How do you go on like this…having to deal with different emotions and feelings…?"

Dean was a little taken aback by the question.

"Oh, umm…when it comes to bodily feelings like hunger and such, we do whatever we have to in order to deal with it." Dean said softly, "With emotions we either talk it out…or we bottle it up…or we take it out on something or someone and that's not the best thing to do."

"I feel…I…"

Castiel wanted to break something, and really wanted to hurt himself too. He didn't know what he was feeling and he climbed out of the car, Dean following in hot pursuit as the former angel went into a patch of woodland near the back of the diner.

"Cas, what are you doing?"

Castiel ignored him and kept going, finding a tree before punching and kicking it, breaking into frustrated tears for (in Dean's mind) no apparent reason. Dean ran towards the former angel and pulled him away, dragging him close to his body and holding him tight. Castiel just cried into his shoulder, sobs wracking his body uncontrollably as he collapsed in Dean's arms. Dean shushed him and kept him close, feeling Castiel gripping his shirt with all his strength.

"Let me see." Dean whispered, pulling back and taking Castiel's hands in his own.

The ex-angel's knuckles were grazed and bleeding, already bruising too. He sobbed heavily against Dean's chest, and Dean's heart broke.

"Shhh…" Dean said gently, "Shush, Cas. I'm here, it's gonna be alright."

"Dean…" Castiel breathed, "I'm so angry…so scared…"

"I know you are." Dean replied, "I know you are, buddy, but we're all gonna help you and we're all gonna be here for you."

* * *

The Impala pulled up outside Bobby's at five-thirty in the evening, both Castiel and Dean making their way to the front door. They were met by Sam first who grabbed Castiel and pulled him into a man-hug.

"We're here for you, Cas." Sam said quietly, "I'm glad you're okay. It's good to see you."

"Thanks, Sam." Castiel replied, patting Sam's back awkwardly, "Thank you. It's good to see you too."

Castiel saw Bobby who also pulled him into a real man-hug, not that soppy man-hug that Sam just gave him.

"Welcome to the family, Son." Bobby said, rubbing Castiel's back soothingly as he felt the former angel grip onto him, "We're gonna take care of you, don't worry."

"Thank you, Bobby." Castiel whispered, releasing the older man who patted his shoulder.

* * *

Later that night, after dinner and a private talk Bobby had with Castiel, the older hunter revealed the sleeping arrangements.

"I've put you in the guest room, okay?" Bobby said, turning to Dean before pulling the younger man to one side, "I want you to stay in there on that spare mattress I've got in the attic, just until he's ready to sleep on his own."

"He's grown up enough to sleep on his own, Bobby." Dean whispered.

"No, Son…he's afraid to sleep on his own." Bobby told the younger hunter, "He told me he wants you to stay with him because he knows you'll look after him. He's so vulnerable, Dean."

Dean nodded and looked to Castiel who was curled up on the sofa.

"Really," Bobby said, "I've taken a look at his knuckles and they'll be okay in a day or two."

Dean nodded again and sighed.

"He feels weak, Dean." Bobby continued, "He only really trusts you, we can all see that."

"For God's sake. Like we need this on top of everything." Dean huffed, taking in Bobby's expression and turning to see Castiel stood behind him.

"I'm sorry…" Castiel whispered, tears filling his eyes, "I'm sorry for burdening you, Dean…"

"Cas…I didn't mean it like that!" Dean called as Castiel turned to leave, "Don't go!"

"If I'm a burden, I'll go…I'll find somewhere else, it's alright." Castiel replied as the tears escaped his eyes, "I'll leave."

"Cas, wait!" Dean shouted, running after the ex-angel as he left the house, "Cas, please!"

Castiel didn't stop and Dean grabbed his arm, pulling him towards him in a hug.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry, I know it came out wrong, I never meant for it to sound like that."

He stroked calming fingers through Castiel's hair.

"I'm so sorry."

Castiel nodded against him and held him tight.

"I love you, Dean."

At those three words, Dean's heart stopped…

-TBC-

* * *

**Awww *Sniffles* Poor Cas! I hope you enjoyed this one! Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews, alerts and favourites so far! xxx**


	4. Facing Up to It

**Summary: **Dean gets a phone call from a very frightened and vulnerable Castiel who reveals he's now human. The older Winchester has to try and teach him to fight so he can be of some help in the Apocalypse, but will his feelings get in the way? PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing(s): **Dean/Castiel, perhaps another pairing or two later.

**

* * *

I'll Be Here**

**Chapter Four: Facing Up to It  
**

Dean pulled away from the embrace, looking into Castiel's tearful eyes, seriously having to think about what had just been said.

"I love you." Castiel said again, "And I understand if you don't love me back, Dean…I just wanted you to know."

Dean was shocked beyond belief and he couldn't answer the former angel who sobbed and looked at Dean with pain and hurt in his bright blue eyes.

"If this is awkward for you…I'll go…I'm sorry…"

The hunter couldn't process anything before Castiel headed away again, Dean having to really think about his recently discovered feeling for the ex-angel meant anything or not.

"Cas, hold on!" Dean called, running after Castiel and turning him around, pressing an urgent kiss to Castiel's lips.

Castiel looked utterly stunned, and that frightened Dean for a moment.

"Dean…?"

"I don't know if I love you, Cas…" Dean admitted, "But…I do know I have feelings for you…"

Castiel smiled and wrapped his arms around Dean, holding him close, smiling even more through his tears as Dean held him back.

"That's enough for me." Castiel whispered, pulling back from the embrace before Dean leaned in for a passionate kiss, moving his lips slowly so Castiel could pick it up quickly.

Castiel gasped as Dean's tongue ran along his lower lip, allowing the older Winchester to slide his tongue gracefully into Castiel's mouth. Breaking their kiss, Dean and Castiel held one another again, Dean stroking soothing fingers through the back of Castiel's hair.

"Come on, Cas," Dean said softly, "Let's go home, huh?"

Castiel grinned and set off back towards the house, Dean following and sliding their hands, squeezing Castiel's before releasing it.

"Are we a couple now?" He asked, earning a nod from Dean, "Do you want to tell the others?"

"I'm not sure if I'm ready, Cas, I'm sorry." Dean said with shame, surprised when Castiel cupped his cheek.

"I understand," Castiel assured him, "Don't worry."

* * *

That night, Dean and Castiel broke the sleeping arrangement by sharing the mattress, Dean draping a gentle arm over Castiel's stomach. The former angel blinked up at the ceiling and sighed heavily.

"What's the matter, Cas?" Dean asked, moving a little closer to Castiel before pressing a soft kiss to his temple.

"I can't hear them anymore."

"Who?" Dean asked, noticing tears in Castiel's eyes again.

"My siblings." Castiel whispered, "I can't hear my family anymore…"

Dean grimaced and moved so he was practically above Castiel, sighing and laying on his front before turning his head to the side and pulling the ex-angel close.

Castiel snuggled against Dean and closed his eyes, smiling as Dean pressed soft kisses to his temple.

"Sleep now, Cas." Dean said softly, "Sleep."

"Will you stay here with me even after I fall asleep?" Castiel asked, earning a sleepy nod from Dean.

"M'right here…" Dean sighed, "Go to sleep."

Castiel turned his head and kissed Dean's cheek before closing his eyes.

"Love you."

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's lips, settling back down and holding the former angel close.

* * *

The next morning, Castiel awoke to find Dean asleep on the mattress on the floor, his heart aching at the loss of Dean's warmth by his side. Was Dean ashamed of them? Was he ashamed of the fact he was in a relationship with another man? Castiel's thoughts were disturbed by the sound of Dean waking up and he pretended to be asleep. He felt Dean climb onto the mattress beside him carefully, his heart breaking quicker than lightning.

"Why are we together if you're too ashamed to sleep all night in the same bed as me?" Castiel asked, "Why are we together if you're ashamed of us, Dean?"

Dean sighed and closed his eyes, moving closer to Castiel and pulling the former angel onto his back, climbing on top of him and kissing his lips lovingly.

"I would never be ashamed of us." Dean whispered, "I only left the bed because Bobby and Sam were getting up, and I didn't want them to see us…I don't know how they'd react to you and I being together as well as the Apocalypse on top."

Castiel looked into Dean's eyes and the hunter leaned down, kissing Castiel's lips tenderly. The ex-angel sighed and wrapped his arms around Dean, allowing him to lead the kiss since Dean knew what he was doing, whereas Castiel was a complete stranger to this. Castiel still had bruises from his beatings from the angels and Dean was careful not to hurt him as he tried to show Castiel how he felt by kissing each mark on his beautiful face.

Dean leaned into Castiel's neck and kissed it lightly, rolling his tongue over Castiel's pulse point which sent a shiver running through the former angel before kissing back up Castiel's jaw and to his lips again.

Castiel firmly believed that kissing Dean Winchester was the best thing in the world.

-TBC-

* * *

**I'm sure we'd all agree with Castiel on that last line. I'm certain that kissing Dean Winchester is the best thing in the world! **


End file.
